Where A Golden Ring and A Meddling Wizard Are Involved
by Zephyr of the Mind
Summary: Sauron will do anything in his power to get his ring back. And so he does. Little do Chuck and Mallory know, the replica One Ring they are drooling over is the real deal. So when they are quite suddenly thrown into Middle Earth, they have to survive a darker version of the world and find a way back home. But that may be impossible if the glint in Gandalf's eyes says otherwise...
1. Rude Awakening

Chapter 1

Rude Awakening

* * *

A sharp lungful of air brought the corpse back to life, startling the men that crowded against the bars of their cells. The unexpected movement of the body making several of them cry out in alarm and others step away from the frightening sight. They had just been muttering their prayers to the poor soul, having watched the orcs dump the lifeless body in the empty cell beside them. The body hitting the ground like a sack of potatoes. They expected a noise from the person or at least a groan but there was nothing. The body as still as a corpse. Which is what they believed it to be.

The light that streamed from an opening in the stone wall above revealed the faint rise and stuttered fall of the person's torso. It was clear with the strange clothing that hung on the body that it was someone from a faraway land. And even clearer from the person's short pants that revealed slender legs that it was a woman. Her long hair, oily and matted, splayed over her face. Obscuring the prisoner's view of the female. She wore thick boots of an unusual design that caught their eyes as she kicked out, her arms jolting in tandem; the motion like the spasmodic reaction of a rubber hammer on one's knee. The sudden movement elicited shocked cries and whispers from the onlookers that broke the heavy silence. Their voices echoing within the cells they were trapped in.

 _"Alive! How can that be? … Who is she? … Look at her… There's blood on her face…a cut on her side… from a sword no doubt… There's blood everywhere…Why did they put her down here? What did she do? … probably fought against those damn orcs- ugly bastards-"_

Their whispers came to a stop as the woman's hands moved, the iron cuffs around her wrists clinking as they brushed over the slick stone beneath her. Her fingers gripping the ground beneath her - turning white in an effort to push herself up. A horrible noise like that of a rusting grate came from her and it took a second before anyone realized it was her voice.

Thoughts jumbled and in disarray shot through the strange woman's head, forming half commands. Breath-in-out- where? pain- Am? breath-in-out- I? It was the flashes of moments coming and going that slowly pieced together the puzzle of who she was and what had happened.

The outline of rippling muscles beneath her skin suggested a strong build as she rolled onto her injured side with a gasp. Her long locks falling to the side to reveal a face younger than they had thought. Her unique features scrunched up in discomfort and confusion as she cracked open her eyes. Hands and legs shook with the effort to push herself up onto hands and knees but she managed through it, inhaling the scent of stagnant water, unclean bodies, and rot which filled her senses and making the woman cough.

The figures hidden in the shadows from the cells beside her own watched in stunned silence as the woman slowly stood to her full height despite shaking legs, and a side wound that looked like it would be the death of her. Yet she was standing- looking around with hazy eyes, her hand rising to feel the lump on her forehead. That's when she froze, eyes widening as she made sense of the faces she saw in the shadows before her. She looked around again, her eyes widening at seeing more of the prisoners. Then her eyes took in her own cell. There were a few bones scattered around along with a dried spot- no doubt blood- in the corner. It was otherwise empty. She looked down at the chains at her wrist and then to the wound down at her side. With shaking hands, she felt the wound through the split in the fabric- which was just a cut now.

"How is that possible?" her whisper cut through the silence, and like a spell having broken, the men shifted and began whispering themselves.

 _"Why would they send a woman down here? … She's got chains Willard … look at her clothin' its nothin I 'ave seen before Brod … she's a bad omen …. Nonsense!- they must need her for someth'n … nothing good to come from that, you know it…"_

The realization of where she was finally registered. Pushing the hair out of her face the woman spoke to the men around her- looking into their eyes.

"Where am I? Where did the orcs take me?" her voice rough and barely audible.

No one answered her. She tried again, louder this time. "Why are we here? Why are we in these cells!" she cried out again- her hands balled into fists at her sides.

A man piped up in a language she couldn't understand. None of them had understood her strange words. He stepped towards the bars and grasped them, his clothing, which had fit well at one point, hung from his thin body, his right eye was covered in a bandage, his other eye hollow from sleepless nights and resignation took in her odd appearance and sighed heavily.

"Woman, we can't understand you. Yelling won't help. Believe me, we have all tried. Those orcs won't be letting us go."

Her gaze snapped up to the man, her body beginning to shake as she pressed her hands to her mouth, head shaking back and forth in denial.

"No, no… NO! This- this is complete bullshit!" She yelled out, the man's eyes narrowing at her outburst.

At her slight movement, her chains clinked together and the metal bands around her wrist rubbed deeper, splitting open the sore. She hissed and ignored the blood that dripped down her hands.

"Look, I know you can't understand what I'm saying.I just- I need to know where I am."

Her chained hands trying to gesture around her. Her voice wavering as she repeated the same phrase, looking into the man's eyes.

"Where. Am. I?" She demanded again. His eyes lit up and he nodded solemnly. He spoke gibberish to her, until he didn't. It just was one word, but it sent chills down her spine.

 _Moria_

She ran her hands through her hair, trying to figure out how to make sense of it all. She turned away from their prying eyes. Moments of silence passed before she hung her head in her hands, rubbing her face in an attempt to get rid of the panic that was building there along with the fear and anger.

She walked to the back of her cell, her chains rattling with each step, and all but plopped herself on the ground, hugging her legs and pressing her face into her knees. Most of the men had chosen to go back to their spots, conversation with her going nowhere. But the man at the bars still watched her- his curious gaze shifting from her and to the entrance of the room.

The minds of orcs were nothing the man wanted to understand. But it unnerved him that they had spared the woman's life. For what. He had no idea. But she was down here for a reason… one he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

* * *

 _I don't own the Hobbit or anything like that! I just want to write something fun and entertaining for y'all to read. :)_


	2. About A Week Ago

Chapter 2

About A Week Ago

* * *

The sight was beautiful, giving Mallory chills in the dry summer heat. From her vantage on the bolder, she could see just how tall the mountains surrounding her were. The green, lush trees looked so vibrant against the reddish rock. With a soft sigh Mallory took in the alpine scent, but instead of pine, an obnoxious odor permeated her nose. Face turning sour, she sniffed the air some more realizing it was the odor of nervous sweat mixed with an off-brand cologne that interrupted her musings. Which meant only one thing.

Chuck.

She had grown accustomed to his scent these past few days and she wished she didn't have to. They had the same science class, so she spent 45 minutes with him a day, but sitting with each other on the 6-hour bus ride here was a test on her olfactory senses.

His taste in cologne was rather horrible, and realizing it was Axe! Whew- Did he bathe in it? The thought of him not actually showering made her shiver. It was like he was becoming a meme! Boys and their hygiene. She'd buy him real deodorant when she got back home. Anything but Axe.

Following the scene, Mallory looked to her right and saw Chuck some feet below her. He was stuck trying to climb up the bolder. His long messy red hair stuck to his neck, the generic baseball cap he wore kept her from seeing his face, the white material bright against the dark browns and red of the mountainside. His large hiking pack threatened to knock him down each time his foot slipped out of the narrow footholds.

Giving up, he hunched over panting, gathering his breath back.

"Hey Mallory!" he rasped, voice faint.

Mallory figured she should probably help him out before he collapsed. Judging by his red face, that'd be any second now.

"I'll be right down!" she called down to him.

Jumping to her feet, the teenager grabbed her bulky pack and hauled it onto her shoulders, clipping the straps together as she walked to the edge. Chuck looked up, his round face lighting up when he saw her.

"There you are!" he eagerly said, "How are you so good at climbing? I suck at it, but I do have this giant pack on my shoulders. I don't need half the things my mom put in here. I swear she packed half my closet. She even put her emergency aid kit in here. The woman thinks I'll die from a scratch." He rolled his eyes and waited for her to come down.

Mallory chuckled to herself and considered joking about his inherent inability to climb some rocks but thought better of it. He probably wouldn't see it as a joke. His short stature and chubbiness were something that he was self-conscious about.

Telling her to hurry up, Mallory waved away Chuck's impatience and began her descent down the rock face. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

The only reason he was on this hiking trip was because she was here. Mallory doubted he had ever done something like this with the clumsy way he moved about, but he claimed he was a boy's scout leader. So, she had no choice but to believe him.

"…then we'll be at the campgrounds by dark…."

Chuck kept on talking as she shoved her feet into the small cervices and with nimble moves, jumped off and fell the rest of the way, landing on her feet despite the heavy bag on her back. She was showing off now but she was feeling the urge to rub it in his face.

"…right?" His voice was a lot closer than she expected. Turning around she was surprised when he was right in front of her. A sheen of sweat covered his face and neck, the Axe spray she hated just as pungent, the number of things he carried having him wheeze even though he was standing still. This close she could see the places where his sunscreen hadn't been rubbed in and yet his pale skin was red despite all of the sunscreen he slathered on. His round glasses slipping to the edge of his straight nose.

"Hey dopey- I asked you a question"

It was when he poked her nose that Mallory came out of her thoughts; slapping his finger away when he poked her nose. "What the- move!" She gave him a half-serious glare and he did as he was told and stepped backward some, a bubbling laugh escaping him like her reaction was the funniest thing in the world.

"Relax! I was just playing around." He held his hands up in mock surrender. "Geez. You must be on your period or something." He muttered the last part but it was loud enough for the girl to hear.

Mallory scoffed. An unusual amount of annoyance filled within her being. She could tolerate him most of the time. His boyish personality reminding her of her own brothers. But they were 10 and Chuck was 16. Guys were literally children no matter what age. It was like she was babysitting him.

"I'm not on my period dufus! And you don't just say that to a girl either! Who's raising you anyway? A monkey? How will you ever get a girlfriend if you say stupid stuff like that?! You should be glad that I don't punch you right now because I'm seriously considering it!"

Chuck looked up at her, his eyes wide before he burst out laughing right in her face. "I'd like to see you try!" And before she could grab him he was running away from her, leaving her behind and running faster than she had seen him go ever before.

"Ugh! You are such a kid!" she yelled as she watched him disappear around the curve of the trail. Such a charmer. Are all 16 years old's that way? Mallory was 18 and a senior in high school, she didn't hang out with guys her age. "I swear he's gonna get it. I'll take his stupid Axe Spray and throw it off the cliff."

With a grumpy attitude Mallory marched forwards - eager to get this hiking trip over with.

It wasn't until she pushed her way through the overgrown brush and walked down the main hiking trail that she saw the rest of her classmates surrounding Mr. Davis. He himself looked like he was ready to go on a safari than a hiking trip, his attire making him look like Professor Porter from Tarzan. His small and frail body not getting in the way with his spunky attitude and energy. His soft and frail voice always sounded as if he was purposely whispering, making one have to step in closer to hear him. Mallory arrived just in time for roll call, holding her hand up at the sound of her name.

Mr. Davis stopped to announce her presence, his usually closed eyes opening a smidge as he got a better look at her.

"Well, Miss. Summers! Good to see you participating in class young lady. I should have known you'd get lost. It's that inquisitive nature of yours. Tell me, did you find anything worth sharing?"

Mallory couldn't tell if he was making fun of her or not- her mouth opening and closing for the right answer. The other students were all looking at her now. "I was just admiring the scenery." She supplied lamely.

The smile on Mr. Davis' face widened. "How marvelous! I knew you kids would like this field trip. Fresh air does a lot of good. Especially for those of you with your faces glued to your phones!" Looking to the kids who were looking at their devices he clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Now! Let's continue our hike. I believe we'll be able to see some rams and desert fox."

Mr. Davis continued on, "You need to look out for each other now that were ascending the mounting. The path will be narrower up there, and I can't turn my neck around that well. Curse my disks…But I'm counting on you to be adults ya hear?"

Everyone groaned out unenthusiastic yes's and Mallory was glad when they resumed their hike. The path growing narrower like Mr. Davis said.

Mallory was at the back of the line when Chuck appeared beside her. He had apologized for being a jerk and it was with a weak punch to the shoulder that Mallory forgave him. She never could stay mad for long.

With the pair at the end of the line, they both began conversing about The Lord of the Rings. The very thing that they both were complete nerds about. It was actually how they had become friends. Having seen each other's identical phone cases on the One Ring in class.

Their light conversation turned into talking about the chapter he was reading in the Silmarillion. As always, Mallory let him talk about the myth and lore of the fantasy world- his excitement fun to watch as he described things vividly, moving his hands in great gestures. The two ignorant of how they were completely alone on the trail, having lost their class.

"I totally forgot!" the ginger exclaimed, totally stopping everything as he looked at her, making her stop in her tracks.

"What?"

"Look at this," Hung around his neck she saw a black string she hadn't noticed before- a necklace- and pulling it out from under his shirt she saw the metal ring that hung from it.

Now she was thoroughly impressed. With a squeal, she bounced on her feet- leaning in closer to see. It was the One Ring! - gold in color but there were no inscriptions. Chuck leaned in closer, "My dad got it for me. He found it on his business trip to London. It was a part of an auction in England. And you'll never guess! It came with a set of JRR Tolkien's original book prints- which my dad also got. He said the ring was Tolkien's! I don't need another birthday present for the rest of my life!"

He broke off… gathering his breath as the two looked at the piece of jewelry. Another realization burst from his lips. "It's made out of tungsten steel- it can't scratch or break." He was geeking out so hard; his breath bated as he watched Mallory in her excitement. Mallory's eyes were wide as she nodded and reached out her hands.

"This is so sweet! Can I?." Taking it off his neck, he dropped it into her hands. She inspected it, turning it over and handling it like it was some fragile thing. "But why doesn't it have any inscriptions on it?" She was curious herself- wondering if Chuck missed this very important detail. Chuck only smiled.

"Well, it was Tolkien's ring. This was the closest thing he had to it. I don't think anyone knew how to inscribe Black Speech- but who cares? It's the real deal! Here,"

Taking it back, Chuck's fingers brushed against her own as she went to return it to him.

Everything went black.

They both yelled out, a scream erupting from Mallory's lungs when the ring sent a surge of power through their fingers- the sensation just like being struck by lightning- it traveling through their right hands, into their bodies and out through their feet.

A deafening crack, like that of thunder rang out as the ring pulsed- a bright light emitting from it- blinding the teenagers. They were blown backward off their feet by an invisible force. Mallory's fingers slipping away from the ring. She was launched into the side of the mountain and Chuck farther along the path.

Landing hard onto her back, she crushed everything that was in her backpack on impact, including the air in her lungs. Mallory's senses were gone, her vision filled with a bright white but there was a blue outline of the ring seared into her eyes. Her ears wouldn't stop ringing and she was sure her eardrums were busted- the ground beneath her moving like waves on the ocean. There was a burning smell and it was like that of hair and some other thing that she couldn't describe, but it was enough to make her nauseous. Her limbs weren't working as she tried to move them, tingling and spasiming with leftover shock.

Groaning, she sat up again. What just happened?

The blinding light slowly faded as she blinked it away. There were rocks all around her, having missed flattening her by an inch. Tiny pebbles were landing in her hair and clothes, the last of the rumbles gone.

Was that real? Looking at her hands they were shaking, and the one she touched the ring with was bloody and smoking. "Oh no.." she wasn't good with blood. Not even hers. And the sight of her own burnt hand was too much. The smell was enough to make her gag.

Quickly looking away she took deep breaths and tried to expel the building queasiness forming in the back of her head. Her eyes tearing up as she cradled the hand. Shaking her head, Mallory tried to think of one thing at a time.

 _It's okay, it's okay_. She repeated the mantra in her head. It wasn't working. Green eyes locked onto Chuck sitting a few yards away. He was sitting up like her but had a dazed look on his face.

Mallory pushed herself up with her good hand and got onto her feet. Cradling her hand close to her chest, she carefully stepped forwards, testing her footing. After moving a few feet, she was steady. The real problem was her right hand. It felt like she had dipped it in boiling water. Chest heaving with frantic breaths she made her way to Chuck. Collapsing on the ground in front of him, her one good hand hovered before him not sure what to do or how to help.

"Chuck… a-are you okay?" Her voice wavered as she kept the hysteria out of it. He seemed to be in far worse pain than she was. His face was all red and puffed up, his fingers that clutched the ring were also burned red and still smoking. The burn running farther up his arm. The sight of the ring in his hand made her want to run away.

"Let go of it Chuck!" she was about to pry it out of his hands but remembered what just happened and pulled them back just as fast.

"Jesus-" he barely whispered, his voice just as hoarse as hers as he stared at the ring in confusion.

Mallory was trying hard not to freak out, the urge to cry bubbling up in her chest. Scooting closer to him Mallory placed her shaking left hand gently on his shoulder.

"Chuck, what just happened!?" Her voice was a higher pitch than usual, but she couldn't control it. Any semblance of calm she had was crumbling away.

Wide-eyed, he seemed to snap out of his daze as his blue orbs looked into her hazel ones. His brain working out the possibilities. "I don't know what happened… I… don't know." He fisted the ring in his burnt hand, somehow not feeling the pain as he hid it out of view.

Understanding his confusion, she went to pull him up but thought better of it. Chuck's face was ashen, looking like a ghost. Mallory decided it was safe just stay where he was. "Chuck. I think you're in shock. I'm gonna call for the others. They should be just ahead. I- I'm gonna go get them…"

With deep breaths, she stood up on her own shaking feet. Realizing she wasn't in any better state than he was, she hesitated, but shaking her head she continued forwards, her mind unable to grasp anything that just happened. Her heart still beating wildly as she pressed her hand to her chest- only to trip as Chuck grabbed her leg, his grip tight.

"Mallory!" He hissed at her, his eyes blown wide. "Do you hear that?" He then looked to the ring in his palm and the corners of his mouth turned down in a frown. She couldn't hear anything.

But Cuck was sweating, his eyes transfixed on the ring.

"Chuck… what's happening? What do you hear? Is it… is it the ring?!" All he gave was a nod and swallowed hard.

Standing up quickly, Mallory grabbed onto him before he could fall over, is legs weak. He looked to her and thrust his hand in front of her face, the ring in his palm, almost hitting her in the face.

"Mallory. You should take it. I- I don't know what it's saying. The whispering. I swear it's the ring."

It all seemed too surreal to her. A moment passed before she shook her head.

"No Chuck- I don't think that's a good idea. It did that shock thingy like two second ago. No." firmly shaking her head some more she let go of him and stepped back.

"What do I do then! The ring is like alive or something! I can't just leave it here-!"

They both looked at each other- the same thought popped into their heads.

"Magic" Chuck and Mallory's shout was cut off as the ground shook again- the ring glowing and Chuck let out a yelp before covering his ears.

Mallory watched in horror as the Boy Scout's foot gave way- the two of them oblivious to how close to the edge they had gotten. Too fast he fell backward, losing his footing on the thin ledge and he squeaked in surprise. Lunging forwards Mallory was desperate to grab onto any part of him. Her hands found grip on his backpack straps and she was jerked, her chest smacking hard onto the ground before being dragged forwards as the front half of her body hung over the edge of the cliff. With a jerk she stopped moving, her breath catching in her throat as she looked below at her friend.

Pain radiated through her right hand but she couldn't let go, she wouldn't! But the digits were burning and trembling with strength they didn't have as she fought for grip. Her hands sweaty as Chuck grabbed onto her forearms.

They both were screaming.

Looking into Chuck's fear-filled eyes, Mallory hissed as his fingers dug into her skin, her hold on his backpack straps loosening. His weight was too much for her and the backpack. The ginger decided to look down at the vast drop below him and yelled out in terror- quickly looking up at her. His sweaty hands were slipping down her arms- his whimpers turned into shouts of help.

"God Mallory- Don't let me go! Don't let go!" He cried out. Heart thumping wildly into her chest- Mallory screamed for help, hoping the class could hear them.

"Chuck! Don't you dare look down again! Everything's gonna be all right." Her strained voice doing no good to placate him.

She was gasping at the effort to haul him up but couldn't move for fear of falling over herself. His nails were digging into her wrists now, and she grimaced, the tenderness of her right hand and the blood smeared on it making it so much harder to hold on. She yelled out and cursed when the rock beneath her faltered and shifted. Her right hand slipped on his strap and Chuck swung to the side, his grip slipping on her right hand.

They screamed again and Mallory hastily grabbed for his hand, straining to reach it. Her face was a pale white Chuck had never seen on anyone. From somewhere she could hear the alarmed voices of her classmates and a shrill scream of terror as the class realized what was happening. But they were too far away to reach them in time.

Mallory didn't know she had a fear of heights but now was not a good time for one. Chuck saw this and screamed at her- "Don't you dare! Mallory! Jesus Christ Mallory- pull me up- snap out of it!" His voice cracked at the last moment.

Then, just like young woman predicted, the rock ledge beneath her gave way and broke off the mountain.

It all was too fast for her to comprehend. With a flash of blue sky and brown mountain, Mallory's vision twirled and the unfamiliar feeling of free falling made her stomach push up into her throat. Fighting to catch her breath, Mallory couldn't scream. Snapping out of her trance, she made to grab at Chuck but his foot smacked into her face. An explosion of pain burst from her temple and white filled her vision. The feeling of warm liquid down her face the last thing she felt before her world went dark.

* * *

A/N: Oh snap!


	3. The One Ring

Chapter 3

The One Ring

* * *

Chuck's eyes filled with white light- it searing into his retinas. The hair on his body stood up as the painful shock- that same feeling of excruciating pain passed through him again. His ring finger adorned the One Ring as he gripped Mallory's arm, not daring to let go of her.

The horrible impact he knew that would come had him grab onto Mallory's torso, squeezing her in fear, but the sickening splat of his body on the rocks never did come. Instead, the blinding white light turned into something far more horrible than he could have imagined.

Fire. The flames filled his vision – the fire more blinding than the white from before, his body seeming to suspend indefinitely in a nothingness. The environment around him somewhere outside of time when he finally opened his eyes. He could only stare at what he thought was a form- a black one like smoke. The flames around it bright and evil. Chuck whimpered in fear as he tried to hide behind the unconscious form of Mallory unable to speak as the whispering voice from before filled his mind. It sounded like nails on a chalk board. Just as menacing and evil as the bright red flames around him.

It hissed, drawing out each word in hatred. Its eye focusing on him, **"I see you."** Chuck felt as if every part of his mind was readable, like he was on display, vulnerable to this… _thing_. But it wasn't finished. **"Another** ** _creature_** **sent here to best me, just as feeble and helpless…You think you can defeat me? Just like the rest of your kind, you will fall and break under my power. I** ** _see_** **right through you. I** ** _see_** **all that you are."**

Ice filled Chuck, and the eye began to move, coming closer, the heat of the fire seeming to sear his flesh as beads of sweat ran down his face. He couldn't think, he couldn't move. He was powerless over his own emotions and movements. He had never felt such fear- a fear for his own life and safety. It was as if this thing knew everything about him as the feeling of every thought and memory in his brain was being sifted through with ice cold fingers. Various images coming to mind with no correlation to each other. His 7th birthday at Chuckie Cheeses, confessing to Nancy Rimmel freshman year; when he first became a Scout Leader. There was a sense of this desperate need to find something important by the Eye. Chuck helpless to stop it as images and voices raced in the forefront of his mind like a tape fast forwarding, the words indecipherable and harsh in his own ears. Then there was the image of a familiar leather-bound book with the cursive name of JRR Tolkien printed in large golden letters, the memory of finding that book in his father's book shelf paused as the Eye stopped in his search- taking the image in.

An inhuman shriek exploded in the teenager's ears and the thing released its hold on him. The fire around Chuck burning hotter in its anger. The entity's fingers ripping away from his mind and leaving a great wound in its place. Chuck felt like a puppet without its master- empty and void of life. A red throbbing pulsed behind his eyes- that in tune with his blood rushing back into his brain.

Voice seething- the Eye spat its corrosive words at the boy, **"Let's see how far you run little piggy, before my servants get a taste. I will find you and take back what is MINE!"**

The fire vanished and Chuck felt the pull of gravity as he continued his fall- a scream rising back into his throat. Once again, he was freefalling, Mallory somehow still with him, his numb hands holding onto her. All thoughts of what just happened disappeared when he saw the river rushing up to meet him- _fast_!

Thankfully he couldn't feel anything for he slammed hard into ice cold water- but he lost his grip on Mallory. The temperature a relief from the intense heat of the fire moments before- but it was a shock to his system making him jerk into action as the water swallowed him up. The current of the water pulled him deeper, it twisting him around and around until by some miracle he breached the surface gasping for air. He was strong enough that he was able to stay up above the water for a few seconds, trying to see clearly. The water turbulent and washing over his face. He was pulled under again the weight of his hiking gear weighing him down

 _Not good! Not good!_

He fumbled with his grip on the backpack's straps, trying to pull them off.

With a last effort pull the backpack was off- the current taking it just as fast. Lungs burning and unable to see through the water, Chuck desperately kicked his legs and paddled with his arms, fighting to get air. Gasping, he surfaced, cold air hitting his face. Choking and hacking on the cold and dingy looking water, Chuck felt as if his arms and legs were led. He didn't know how much longer he could tread. There was no way he'd be able to swim to the shore. Or see it for that matter. Realizing his glasses weren't on anymore as the woods around him was blurry.

But that wasn't what he had forgotten.

 _Oh no_. His eyes grew wide. He felt as if someone had sucker punched him in the face.

 _Mallory._

She was nowhere to be seen. Desperately keeping his head above the water, he looked around, trying to see as best he could for any sign of her. The river taking him farther and farther along. He was moving faster. Searching ahead, he almost missed her. The color of her hair was a more vibrant blob against the ale colored water.

Panting, Chuck made himself push forwards with nonexistent energy. There was no way that she was still breathing. Her head wasn't even breaching the surface. He could only hold his breath a few seconds under the water, and it had been minutes for her.

Chuck shook the morbid thoughts from his head. There were too many emotions and thoughts in his head to think clearly.

Pushing through the water as fast as he could, he got closer enough to reach her and he grabbed her shirt, pulling her to him as he maneuvered her head above the water. She was unconscious and definitely not breathing.

His hold never loosened as he kept her head above the water as he struggled to do so himself. Making it towards the river bank as fast as he could. Chuck wheezed and struggled to hang onto the wet roots that stuck out, the mud too slick to grab hold of. Pushing Mallory forwards, he managed to get most of her torso on land before he got out himself. Slipping- he breathlessly cursed before he was able to roll onto the mud. He could barely catch his own breath.

Not wasting any time, Chuck pulled Mallory all the way onto the muddy bank. Rolling her onto her back, he knelt next to her and felt for any breath, his fingers hovering below her nostrils. None. Even in a panic, Chuck remembered his CPR training. Tilting her head back- Chuck forced two deep breaths into her lungs, her cold lips blue. That didn't garner a reaction, but knowing that he began chest compression's. No reaction. Her limp body looking so pale and frozen.

Shaking fingers tilted her head back into the right position, pushing her wet locks out of the way of her mouth. He put his lips over hers again and blew- it was after the second breath that he felt her retch. Pulling back fast, he watched as she coughed up what seemed like a gallon of water, it expelled from her lungs. Instead of waking up, she fell back onto the ground, her breathing labored instead.

Slumping in relief, Chuck ripped of the hem of his shirt, noticing the blood that was dripping down her temple. He had remembered his foot connecting with her head and felt horrible about it. _She could have died…_ His mind supplied.

Wrapping the cloth around her head, he embraced her cold and unconscious form, pulling her into his chest. She was way too cold for his liking.

It was a few minutes sitting there, the sound of the rushing river and the slight breathing of Mallory that Chuck began to panic. His throat tightening as he looked around them. Without his glasses he could only see muddied shapes, but he knew they were in a forest and it was an entirely different place from where they were on the hiking trail. So, the possibility that they had somehow fell from such a height and survived, was not the case.

Like a built-up wave, Chuck found himself shaking with a fear he had never felt before. His Boy Scouts hadn't trained him for falling off cliffs or- _or meeting with some dark entity Eye thing_. The reality of the situation had finally caught up. His fingers were trembling and it didn't help that the two of them were both wet, their clothing clinging to them and heavy.

The Eye. The Ring. _Oh no… it's not real. It's not real it's not real it's not real it's not real it's not real it's not REAL!_

He was breathing too quickly. Squeezing Mallory tighter Chuck closed his eyes _._ He had to come to terms with what it was he encountered. If he was right, he needed to get out of here.

"Mountains…" he whispered to himself. His voice finding itself again. He knew that snow was melting with seeing such fast and cold river water, meaning it was springtime here. He guessed such mountains were to his left where the river's current rushed around a bend, its course disappearing after a while as it continued into the forest to his right.

The forest surrounding them wasn't that dense, the canopy above him letting in light, a cool breeze, and a blue-sky void of clouds. There were birds moving among the branches too, chirping and calling about.

 _This is normal_ he reasoned. Chuck was still sore from the fall and whatever the ring had done to his hand still had it stinging. The red that ran from his fingers up to his elbow were more like strange markings than a burn now. They were thick and thin and traced over the path of his veins. The red dark as it reached his palm and covered it, like he had dipped it into scalding pot of water. The markings reminded him of the hot flames of The Eye.

His gaze caught the golden glint of the said ring that hung around his neck. He had no choice _but_ to believe in its power. He was certain it was what he believed it to be. He was certain after being flung backwards by its unbelievable power. It was very dark magic and there was no denying it. The ring was The Ring of Power. And the eye he had seen, engulfed in flames was indeed the Great Eye.

The Eye of Sauron was _real_.

He could do the wilderness and brace any danger that it threw at him. His boy scouts training had prepared him for survival. But against a fictional character turned real? How was he supposed to deal with that? How was it even possible? His breathing grew shallow and quick.

 _I'm so scared._

He moaned and harshly rubbed his face. Shaking his head, he pushed away the growing fear making his gut tie into knots. Forcing himself to breath normally. He was going to save the two of them. He was. _He had to._

Wet sneakers slopped and squelched as he got up on his feet. He grabbed onto Mallory's arms and tried lifting her up. But she was too heavy for him. He gently placed her down. He wasn't exactly a knight in shining armor right now.

In the end the red head managed to pull Mallory along with him. He wasn't as strong as he thought and grimaced as he shuffled backwards, his arms under her armpits in a tight hold. Her feet were dragging on the ground as he pulled her along, leaving a trail in his wake.

It was after a couple of rest breaks and quite some distance covered that Chuck stopped. His breath labored as he gave one last pull on Mallory and together they were in the cover of a rock formation. His skin was slick with sweat when he stopped and placed Mallory's limp body against the cold rock. He had stopped in a clearing right in front of some boulders. There were six of them, all different sizes but grouped together to make a shelter of sorts. The sky was darkening now, the cotton candy pink slowly turning black as the sun set in the west.

He was glad to finally know that was the direction he had been traveling all day. He had a good feeling it was the right way out of this forest. He smiled for the second time that day.

His clothes were somewhat dried but still uncomfortable. He'd have to make a fire. After collecting twigs and moss, (which took longer with his lacking eyesight) he made a fire. The flame sparking to light and catching in the dry brambles on his fourth try.

He walked over to Mallory and checked her head. The cloth he wrapped around her forehead all bloodied. But the cut had stopped bleeding. There was nothing he could do. He had lost his backpack which had everything they needed right now. Content that the wound was tended to well enough, he set her down, laying her head against his lap as he sat against the side of the rock. He looked into the fire. His gaze glazing as he thought of a lot of things.

He hoped Mallory would wake up soon. His eyes scanned the clearing, his nerves making his flinch at every sound. He was a scout leader, but he'd never been alone like this before. Alone in that there was no one to talk to.

Chuck gently stroked her hair, it calming him.

"Please wake up soon Mallory."

The ring glinted in the candle light….

* * *

 _Dun Dun DUN! Whats going to happen next? How does Mallory end up in those cells anyway?_


	4. Realizations

Chapter 4

Realizations

* * *

"Ugmmmmm"

Mallory opened her heavy eyes and took in the green canopy above her. _That's not right…where…?_ She should be dead. It certainly felt like it. She had just started moving her arms when pain shot up her spine. There was rustle to her left and suddenly a familiar face moved into her vision. It was Chuck. He was smiling at her.

"You're awake!"

All at once his hand was suddenly patting her forehead with a piece of damp cloth and Mallory winced, the spot he pressed on throbbing. She needed water, her throat was way too dry and scratchy as she spoke.

"Chuck… how did we get here?" There was no way they survived that fall – her mind couldn't comprehend it. _I must be in a dream then._ But the flare of pain up her spine was proof it wasn't.

The red head paused in his work and visibly slumped, heaving a huge sigh, not looking at her as he wrung the cloth in his hand. "I wasn't sure how to tell you this. Ha, I don't fully believe in it myself… how can I? It's insane." He paused as he sucked in a breath- his eyes snapping to hers with an intensity she had never seen before.

"Chuck-"

He interrupted her, "Mallory… we're in Middle Earth."

She paused taking in his words before she let out a laugh. She couldn't help it- the notion was ridiculous. "What are you talking about?"

Forcing herself to get up, Chuck grabbed her arm and helped her into a sitting position, the pain in her back not as bad as she thought, the muscles still sore and sent a nauseating feeling up her throat. Sucking in a breath she squeezed her eyes shut and held her head.

After a few minutes the throbbing passed, but the tension in the air was thick. Why did Chuck think that? Why did he believe he was in a story book? Had he hit his head harder than hers?

The silence stretched on before Mallory spoke.

"Middle Earth?" she wasn't sure how to respond, but understanding that he was obviously being serious was a start. Mallory reached out to grab his hands and took them in hers, squeezing once and keeping them in her clammy hands.

"We're alive. All we can do now is call for help and find some landmark for people to find us. Okay?" She was gentle, her voice soft as she looked into his eyes. "Are you sure you didn't bonk your head to hard?" she was half joking, trying to make light of the situation. Anything to ground herself or she was going lose her mind too.

He looked at her and scoffed, pulling his hands from hers as if he burnt them.

"I'm not crazy Malory! Don't talk to me like I'm insane. I'm telling you the truth! The ring transported us here to Middle Earth! You were unconscious when it all happened. But I saw _him_. I saw Sauron with my own eyes and he spoke to me!" He was pale, voice quivering as he stressed the words, unshed tears glistened in his eyes.

Her head was still pulsing with a headache and his shouting wasn't making it better. He wasn't making any sense. It was like he was suffering from shock or trauma. Shaking her head Mallory knew she had to be the stubborn and logical one. The odds where ridiculously low for surviving that fall. The fact that they were even alive was a miracle.

The older girl purses her lips, shaking her head as she stepped forewords.

"No, your being- look, we need to call for help and find the class. We- We are in Colorado on a hiking trip. This isn't a joke! We're lost and alone in these woods. We almost died Chuck! We almost _died_ ," She didn't know how else to get it through his head. " I know you're scared right now. I get it. I am too! But you can't just say stuff like that! Don't freak out on me. Not now when I need you."

"HE IS REAL!" He all but yelled in her face.

Mallory flinched and held her breath, another quip on the tip of her tongue. His voice echoed around them, seeming to silence the woods. The wind stopped as well as the chirping. Everything was still. Chuck began to pace in front of her, running his fingers through his hair, trying to dispel his anger and hide his shaking hands. After a couple of seconds, he turned back to her, and stopped. He saw the unshed tears that were building up in her eyes.

"I wasn't sure of it either but I had all of last night to think about it. Mallory, I'm telling you the truth, you've got to believe me. Think about it. The One Ring is real and it is _magical_. And you know what else is real. Sauron. It's crazy and impossible but I saw him with my own eyes. I even _felt_ him. We were falling and the ring just stopped us. I saw flames and then the Eye spoke to me. It said that he would find us."

Biting her lip, Mallory stayed quiet. Chuck continued, calmer now.

"We aren't in Colorado anymore and when we get out if this forest there won't be a home to go back to. You have to trust me."

He was pleading with her now as he pulled the ring out from his shirt, letting it dangle on the chain on his chest. The gold blinking at her. Mallory flinched away from it. Again, her body reacting on its own. Mallory fought for logical reasoning. Chuck was not mentally sound. _He wasn't._

 _ **He wasn't!**_

But seeing the ring in his hands she remembered the pain of it searing into her arm- a white hot wave of energy that blasted her off her feet- _**No!**_

 _ **That's not true! That didn't happen!**_

Words were what she wanted to voice but all that came out was shuddering breath, her throat too tight to take in air.

Chuck grabbed her throbbing right hand before she could stop him. His grip tight as he pulled up the sleeve on his right arm with his other hand, showing her the red burn that covered it. Seeing both their arms in such a state Mallory swallowed thickly. Her eyes took in the burn that covered their linked arms. It was more of a stain, for the skin wasn't pussy or irritated. In her eyes it was an ugly reminder of what had happened.

Mallory looked towards the ring hanging around his neck.

"Don't say these marks aren't real." He looked into her eyes. "This isn't a dream."

Mallory faced away, the events that had happened playing back in her mind. She was shaking her head, trying not believe in it. Because what would that mean if it was real? Yet the proof was staring her in the eyes.

The first thought that popped into her mind seemed ridiculous.

 _Chuck's crazy_

 _There's no way this is real._

Yet she knew he wasn't.

Mallory pulled her arm away, turning her back to him. She wanted to be home. She wanted a normal hiking trip. Not this.

 _Stop lying to yourself!_

 _The red burn is real_

 _That fall was real_

 _The ring_ is _real_

 _I don't want it to be real_

Mallory hung her head. Who was she kidding? Why is she lying to herself? Why is she trying so hard? She didn't know. But she had to suck it up and be strong. Squaring her shoulder, the young woman turned around to face her friend.

"I believe you Chuck," She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get the right words out. "I believe you. I believe everything okay? I'm just- I'm scared."

That was the truth.

She was terrified. Now that she was accepting their situation, her stupid tear ducts opened. She was trying to be strong, and yet whenever she felt some huge emotion she turned into a crying mess. She wasn't sad! Mallory hastily wiped the tears away but more fell down her face. The stress and fear from the day before was coming out. In a few steps she wrapped her arms around the short boy and have him a tight hug. She didn't want to let go.

"I apologize. I don't know why I was refusing to believe you. I'm just so happy we are alive," Pulling back a little, she gave Chuck a watery smile. "Thank you for saving me"

He gave her a small shy smile, blushing when she gave him another tight squeeze. Pulling back, Mallory let out a shaky breath and let her shoulders relax. Opening her eyes, she looked around her, taking in everything with a new perspective.

"I want to know where we are Chuck. We should at least try our phones for any signal. If they don't work then I'll be happy knowing we tried that."

Mallory didn't see his deflated expression as she looked for their packs. There weren't any. Her backpack was gone.

"Where-"

"They're gone. Down the river when we landed. It was either you or them." He was suddenly grumpy and she didn't blame him. They had everything they needed in those packs to survive out here. The only things hey had were literally the clothes on their backs. She felt naked without her phone and wallet. She supposed it was useless to have dollar bills or a debit card if their currency was useless in this word.

"That's okay." It was silent.

They were in a small clearing, having made camp in the middle of a rock circle, a large boulder behind her. The woods stretched out but there were no mountains she could see. She could hear birds chirping and the breeze that blew into the clearing smelled like autumn. She could see the changing colors of the leaves, fall was coming.

Together they put out the fire and made their way through the forest in the direction Chuck said was East.

She was relying solely on Chuck's Boy Scout training. She felt confident in his abilities. If he could haul her heavy body out of a river and make a fire then he was more than capable to save them. She was grateful to have a friend like him.

After walking for a bit and a lot of time to wrap her head around their new situation, a funny thought came to mind. Maybe she had been reading too many fanfiction stories, but this definitely felt like one of those scenarios of a Mary Sue. It kind of felt like she was living one considering she was alive after a fall like that. The ring she knew by now was magical. There was no denying that. Chuck's theory making more and more sense to her as they continued on. Hey, maybe Gandalf would show up and help them out of this mess? She stopped in her tracks, looking around, half expecting the grey wizard to walk out from behind a tree. Catching herself actually hopeful, she had to laugh at the stupid thought. Catching up to Chuck, she stayed close to him. Shaking her head, Mallory let herself think, pushing away the building hysteria in her head.

Maybe she was the unstable one? Chuck was acting so sure and strong. Knowing they were in Middle Earth was beyond frightening. Being transported into a fantasy world was novel stuff. Not real life. She couldn't wrap her head around it. But she knew Chuck was right. It made sense.

After what felt like hours, they made it to a river. It was wide and the water was moving fast, it spraying into the air and turning into mist. The breeze brought the cold-water particles into the pair as they approached the bank. Mallory expected to see white water rafters go by, the river and their surroundings looked exactly like Colorado.

A part of her felt relieved. She was half expecting to come across a magical creature or a medieval house of some sort. While that would have definitely been a clear sign they were in Middle Earth, she honestly was still holding onto the tiniest shred of hope that they weren't. Middle Earth wasn't exactly a friendly world to be teleported into.

The characters in the book make traversing country sides and fighting monsters look so easy. But that's the author's job. Walking for hours would seem like a breeze, but when there are hills and woods filled with fallen logs and leaves that haven't been cleaned up for centuries, well, it makes for a great workout.

Chuck touched her arm as she made to walk forwards "Let's stop here for a second. I need to just think about where we're going."

Nodding they both plopped down onto a log, staring out at the powerful river. The pair were catching their breath, their stomach rumbling with hunger. It was a feeling they both hadn't felt before. While the gurgling pangs went away after a couple of minutes, the need for food was a constant in their minds. Chuck had assured her that they could last a week without food. While that placated her, the uncomfortable feeling of hunger was something she was getting used to. After two days in the seemingly endless woods, the teens hadn't come across any animals. If they did come across an animal, they had no knives to hunt with, or string for traps. It was a race against the clock to find themselves out of these woods and in civilization. Dying from hunger was an uncomfortable possibility and thought to think about. She really wished she knew more about basic survival skills. But when do you find yourself in a situation like this when you lived in a city?

Chuck was mumbling to himself, looking around. "I think we should follow the river. Maybe we'll come across something?" She heeded his words and looked around, trying to be as productive as he was, but how would she know where to go?

It was a few more silent minutes until Mallory walked over to the edge of the river. Cupping water into her hands she took a sip, the cold liquid refreshing. After a few gulps, Mallory stood and wiped her hands on her pants. It really was beautiful.

" _ **Mallory**_ "

Whipping her head around, she found herself alone by the water. Looking over her shoulder, Mallory saw Chuck still sitting down on the log a few yards away from her. The whisper in her ear hadn't been her friend. A tingling sensation crawled up her spine.

She whispered unsure, "Chuck…?"

The glint of gold in his hands had her running over to him. Her friend was holding the ring, his face pale and body shaking, his eyes blown wide, staring. Grabbing him by the shoulders she jerked him back and forth before he snapped out of his trance, dropping the ring in the dirt.

"Chuck, what happened?" heart thumping wildly, she looked into his eyes. He shook his head at her, unable to explain as his attention focused on their surroundings.

"It was him again." He whispered. In an instant he was up on his feet and looking right at her, holding out her hand. Her brows furrowed.

"Mallory, they are coming for us."

 _What?_

"What do you mean? Who?" She was still a little behind here. "You mean you heard Sauron's voi-?"

Chuck's hand clamped around her mouth silencing her before she could finish. His actions surprising her enough to be quiet. Chuck's breath tickled her ear as he whispered. "Don't say his name. Not here. He knows where we are." Goosebumps covered her arms.

"mmfphh?"

"Yes, and were going to follow the river. I think it will lead us somewhere better than here." He let her go just as quickly before stooping down and picking the ring up by the thread, "I think you should carry it for a while." She began to complain but Chuck gave her a look. "Please, Mallory. I just need an hour away from it."

"O-okay." She let him drop it in her hand before putting it on. Her body was tense as the ring sat heavily on her chest, but after a few seconds of nothing the girl tentatively relaxed. She was surprised she didn't hear the whispers. Looking over at Chuck she frowned as she took in his lethargic appearance. Mallory swore to herself she would throw it into the river or bury it. Anything to just get rid of it. A part of her knew that would not fix their problem.

A part of her felt like they were connected to this ring, be it good or bad.

—18 hours later—

After yesterday's findings, and passing off the ring every couple of hours, it was apparent to Mallory that Chuck wasn't making up the voices. She may not have heard the whispers like he did, but she felt an overwhelming sense of dread and evil crawl over her skin like spiders. She hated the ring. She could only imagine how Chuck felt. She didn't know what the whispers were telling him, but it couldn't be anything good.

Chuck was leading the way as Mallory scanned the woods around them.

Mallory didn't sleep and neither did Chuck. The vibes the ring gave off grew darker and heavier after every passing hour, like a tremendous weight weighing down on her shoulders. Mallory couldn't find it in herself to throw the ring into the river. Even now, as the ring hung around Chuk's neck, she couldn't find herself to tear it off of him.

It was another afternoon that they finally made it out of the forest, walking past the tree line where wide plains spread far into the horizon, a giant lake stretched before them. It was huge. In the distance, like a small line on the horizon was a mountain range. It was a relief to be in the open, a cool breeze whipping her long hair off of her shoulders, the sun warming her up.

It was the sight of the giant cows that had the teenagers stop. The animals were ridiculously big, with horns that spanned the length longer than her arms. There was a heard of them, just grazing on the grass. They hadn't noticed the two humans, their great tails flicking away the flies as they indulged their meal. Mallory had to get a little closer to make sure she wasn't dreaming, Chuck's lethargic gait shuffling after her. The cows were bigger than a horse, bigger than a tractor even. It was quite remarkable. It was concrete proof she was in Middle Earth. Taking a deep breath Mallory turned to Chuck her smile wide as she held her head in amazement.

"I think I know where we are."

Mallory looked at her friend, surprised. It was the first time he had spoken today, the sound almost loud in the quiet valley. She took in his appearance and saw just how out of it he was. The ring had a worse effect on him than it had on her. His eyes were bloodshot and he was breathing heavily. His shoulders slumped as a sheen of sweat covered his body. She was worried he'd collapse any second.

Without a word Mallory approached him and placed her hand on his forehead, her friend flinching at the suddenly contact. He didn't have a fever…

She took the necklace from around his neck, he didn't protest when she pulled it over her own head. The familiar weight pressed into her body, like gravity got heavier and it grew harder to breathe. But she could handle it.

With some energy back Chuck sucked in a breath continuing what he had been saying.

"We must be East, there was one place in Tolkien's lore that talked about huge animals like these ones…" Chuck didn't continue, his words breaking off as he got lost in thought.

"So that means we're good? No creatures coming after us? Or are these cows something to fear?"

Chuck gave her an _are you serious?_ look and she jokingly nudged his arm. "I'm kind of being serious! I have to know what were up against. That ring could be warning us against these horned cows for all I know."

Chuck shook his head and chuckled. "Yeah, I'm not worried about the cows. I don't really remember the map that well but Tolkien spoke of a land past Mordor. There was a great lake and the animals there were an ancient species of cow. The horn of Gondor was said to be made from one." Chuck paused and let out a sigh. The bags under his eyes still darker.

"Mallory. In the books the ring was connected to Sauron, and so when Frodo wore the ring or used it, he would be connected to him. The Nazgul knew where he was. Knowing that the ring will always try to get back to its master, I think that the only things coming after us would be his agents. Be it men, orcs, Nazgul or any creature pledged to him. I think those mountains in the distance are the mountains where Mordor is. If that true then Sauron's hunting party is coming right for us."

Reality hit her and she sucked in a breath. They were being hunted and sooner or later they would face whatever dark creature were after them. Mallory pressed her hands to her chest, trying to calm her beating heart as it thumped rapidly against her sweaty hands.

It was harder to pretend it was okay. She needed- _wanted_ -to be strong for Chuck. Mallory looked down with glazed, unfocused eyes at the grass. The mask she had been wearing was dissolving away and the fear and insecurity- the unstable mess she really was- was put on display. She felt ashamed in the next moment. She didn't understand why she felt like she had to hide her emotions from her friend. Mallory didn't want to be vulnerable in front of him. She was the oldest by two years. For her own peace of mind she needed to be the adult here, but she had no idea how.

Mallory fought the onslaught of tears that were threatening to break. _Don't you dare cry_. But the tears built up despite her wanting them to, like they always did, as she stared down at her hand entangled in the blades of grass. Her hands trembling as she flexed them into fists.

Feeling Chuck's hand on her back, Mallory looked at him from under her arm. The comfort he was giving her was new. They had never touched one another intentionally. Mallory wasn't a touchy person and neither was Chuck, but she appreciated the contact. He was giving her a sad smile as he rubbed his hand up and down her back. Her soft voice broke the silence.

"What are we going to do? How do you think we'll ever get back home?"

Chuck had no answer.

* * *

 **Mallory**

 **Mallory**

 _Pain_

 **They are coming for you**

 _Metal slowly scraping against wet stone, a low growling- guttural_

 _a loud snap like a branch but it wasn't_

 **You won't be able to escape**

 _Pain in her throat, a boiling fire underneath her skin she can't soothe_

 **You can't flee**

 **I will have my _RING_ **

Awakening, a scream threatened to burst from Mallory's lungs as she awoke, but it never came out, instead she was choking on her own breath. She felt the burning of her skin but there was nothing to prove she was burning. No flames, no heat. It was all apart of her imagination.

Panting in air, the girl pressed her hands to her eyes, trying to make sense of it all, the words the ring spoke echoing in her head.

Getting her bearings, Mallory swallowed back thick saliva and pressed her hair back- her body was shaking and drenched in sweat, her chest heaving as if she had run a marathon. _I'm not on fire_.

She patted her face, feeling how cold and wet it was despite the burning sensation that still prickled under her skin.

 _ **They are here**_

Mallory jumped. It was the voice again, but she was awake. _How…?_

The voice informed her of the creature's approach as her eyes took in the long grass before the startled woman. Chuck bolted awake just next to her, looking over at her, squinting in the dark.

"Are you alright?! I thought I heard you scream?"

Mallory wasn't paying attention to him, her eyes glued to something beyond them, a sudden shiver wracking her body before she hissed sharply and clutched her head.

"SHUT UP!." Chuck pulled back from her, unsure of this sudden change of attitude, never seeing her act so angry before.

Mallory wanted to shut the voice up. It was inside of her head, like it was living there, its claws and presence like a web slowing down her thoughts, cutting off the neurons, her thoughts were slow. It was the effect of the ring on her. And she hated it. The voice was a spider in her head. Always whispering, always trying to cut off her connections, spinning its dark and sticky web.

She knew who it was, but she was afraid to say the name for that might have it stay there in her mind permanently. Which is why she had to fight it for every inch. What was the saying? Give and inch, take a mile?

She was going to rip that son of a bitch out.

In a split second before the voice could say anything, the decision was made. The young woman grabbed the ring from around her neck and pulled at the string with a grunt- it snapping apart. Shoving the string into her boot Mallory took the golden ring and shoved it down her sports bra. Chuck watched in confusion, sputtering in surprise and embarrassment as he watched her put the ring down her cleavage. He looked with his mouth agape- shaking his head in bewilderment. "What are you doing?!" His voice shrieked, face flushed.

"They are here, and I don't want them finding the ring" She hissed out, getting up and looking around her. Shaking her head to get rid of the voice. Hopefully rattling the spider enough to subdue it. She needed to concentrate- to see the figures she knew were coming, their bodies somewhere in the tall grass out there.

 **Run, run if you can little girl…**

It was laughing at her, a dark evil laugh that rung and rung inside her head.

Mallory looked to her friend, his eyes reflecting the moonlight- they were scared. In one pull she hauled her friend as he stumbled up onto his feet.

 _He is being too slow!_

"Chuck! We can't waste time. They will find us if we don't."

He hesitated, fear making him still. "I-I don't know if I-" his protests were cut off as she interrupted him.

"You have to. Or I don't know what will happen to us. This isn't a book, were not the main characters, I don't know if we'll make it. But we have to try and survive whatever this is." She forced him to take a hold of her hand, her own fingers wrapping onto his wrist in a tight grip and pulled him with her as she began to run.

She wouldn't let him slip behind. Mallory couldn't explain to him what she saw in her dream. But it was like she knew everything now; Having looked through the eyes of another creature, but it wasn't a dream. She knew the ring somehow made that possible. The creature was fast and it was in the tall grass with them as well. She knew it could smell them, for she could smell them, the image of her and Chuck's sleeping form like smoky outlines in the creature's eyes as it sniffed them out. It would know their every move.

Mallory ran with all she had, pushing through the tall grass not knowing where she was going. Chuck right next to her, his labored breaths growing into wheezes as they continued on.

Five minutes

Ten minutes

Fifteen…

She kept running, a momentum carrying her forwards. Chuck's own pace slowing as she tugged on his arm, causing him to almost fall as he stumbled in his steps.

"Mallory I can't-"

" _Yes_ you can! _**Don't**_ _ **stop**_!" She hissed at him. And he shut up for a few more minutes before he began gasping, unable to take in enough air.

"Mallory-"

His sweaty wrist slipped from her grip as he fell hard. Mallory stopped in her tracks turning around and seeing him on all fours, his arms shaking as he panted, his body heaving as he gave a loud retch. _Oh no…_

Dashing back to his side, Mallory fought the urge to yell at him, her chest squeezing in the fear and anxiety of knowing every second counted. Anger and frustration she had to quell so she wouldn't yell at her friend who wasn't fit. Who would die, just as she would if they stood here. She pulled him up and looked into his eyes. He was exhausted, it was the middle of the night. But that meant nothing to her. She knew what these creatures were and she wasn't going to have Chuck get her captured by them.

He was so slow! Did he not understand that they were being chased after? Was this nothing to him?!

Mallory's face contorted as frustration and anger slipped out as she lugged him up onto his feet.

"Chuck, if you fall they are going to get you," she snapped at him, a terror in her eyes as the younger teen looked at her face. "You _will_ run." Mallory looked away from him, impatience and adrenaline making her jump into action. She was dragging him now, his wheezes sharp and painful to her ears. He was struggling even harder now.

She hated knowing that he couldn't keep up. She hated that he couldn't. Mallory grit her teeth and pushed down the anger that she felt. _They weren't fast enough._

The sound of a distant howl caused Chuck to falter again, the boy gasping at the realization of what was after them. Mallory didn't let him stop. The pair stumbled down a small slope, the long grass not as tall here, and it slowly fading away as they stumbled down the slope, their footfalls causing the loose dirt to kick up and leaving their prints.

Mallory cursed aloud at the cover they didn't have anymore. They were now running through an open field that spanned out for miles and miles. The glow of the moon shining on the shallow stream about a hundred yards in front of them.

"That way!" Mallory gasped and Chuck followed. She no longer held his arm, his footfalls loud behind her. The sense of survival kicking in to the both of them. Another howl erupted behind her.

Then another

And another

A chorus of wolves howling filled the night. It echoing across the plains.

"Mallory!" Chuck screamed from behind her, his voice breaking as it pitched.

Whipping her head around, she saw his wide eyes, horrified by something, his arm reaching out for her. She stopped and reached for his hand wanting to pull him along with her. He was too far behind her.

A hard hit to her side, a loud splintering crack and suddenly she was breathless, her feet no longer touching the ground. Pain flared out immediately from her lungs, causing her to shout out, but her voice was ripped away from her when her body hit the ground. Mallory's head smashed against the hard dirt with such force she heard a crack, the worst pain bursting into her head and face that sent black starts across her vision. Dazed, she lay there like a ragdoll on the ground, too disorientated and in shock to move or breath.

Her face was pressed into the grass and dirt, the only thing she could see was the ground. Panic washed over her as she tried inhaling. She had forgotten how it felt to have the breath knocked out of her lungs, and it wasn't very fun. She desperately fought to inhale anything, but her lungs painfully faltered. Once, twice, three times. Then a shuddering chest and suddenly cold air raced down her throat and into her lungs.

To cold, the air felt like shard of ice and too hard to breathe- something was wrong. Very wrong… Trying to move limbs she couldn't feel, Mallory felt hot wet tears spill over her eyes and down her cheeks.

 _ **You should have listened**_

 ** _You should have listened_ **

_**You should have listened**_

Mallory winced as the voice kept whispering, like a river of molasses with its dark dripping words. It was laughing now as she was roughly turned over onto her back with a rough hand, her world spinning and body protesting with sharp spasms as she settled onto her back.

She took in the sight of what stood over her, its form horrifying and nothing she had expected. But she hadn't been expecting anything. She had just been hit by something. Its appearance was enough to have her suck in a shuddering breath that caused her side to explode in pain. She couldn't help the painful shriek that escaped her, her right side burning. The creature above her had the stature of a human, but nothing was human about it. Its face was scarred and mutilated with metal and bone sticking out of every available space of skin it had like piercings. Its mouth was spread wide in a sneer, its sharp teeth brown and black just like its gums. Its skin dark brown and covered in fabrics and armor made from ribs and other bones, but also covered in dirt- and blood. A rotten sour smell, like acidic sweat assaulted her nose causing her to cough. Her eyes found its own red pair glaring down on her in the moon light.

Overall its form was huge and hulking. Intimidating. Mallory could only look at it as she gulped down the copper bubbling from her throat. She frowned at the taste. _Is that blood?_ Before she could even register it, the creature pressed its boot into her right side, pushing into the already broken bones. She could only scream in pain, yelling at it to stop as she felt the popping of the bone, and muscle slip and press into places they shouldn't. She couldn't breathe right. It felt like needles being stabbed into her side and she caught the scream from escaping, clamping her teeth together as she rode out the pain. She didn't want to give it anymore satisfaction.

Yet it sneered at her when it saw her struggle and that didn't do any good. The orc grabbed her hair with its long talon fingers and with a vice-like grip jerked her head upwards, her neck straining at holding the weight of most of her body. He lifted her partially up off the ground, her hips still against the ground, her arms handing limp at her side. Mallory let out a whimper, she felt truly helpless and horrified. Her heart threatening to burst from her chest. All the while the horrifying creature yelled at her in a language she couldn't understand. Its breath acrid and warm grew worse as it wafted right into her face.

Tears slid down her eyes. She couldn't move. What had she done? What could make a creature hate something to such an extent? She'd never met the thing. How was this happening?

Mallory was then dropped to the ground, the orc seemingly having no interest in her and now heading towards Chuck. In her paralyzed state on the ground she could just see Chuck as she turned her head. He was being held in the grasp of another orc, a sword held to his throat as the red eyed orc shouted and screeched in its grating language at Chuck. She felt red hot anger fill her.

 _No!_

"Chuck" her voice was barely a whisper. _DAMN IT!_ She felt fear pump into her heart, her breathing sporadic as she tried to yell out, her worst nightmares coming true as she watched helpless as her friend was being harassed.

"Chuck!" She wheezed, her voice faint, but a little louder now. She heard her friend's yells and voice trying to explain things to the Orcs, but her hearing faded out as an unnatural and foreign feeling washed over her. She felt really cold now and lethargic. A breeze wafted into her side and she shook. Her vision grew dimmer as she struggled to focus. The muffled sounds around her converging together into senseless noises. She tried moving her limbs but she still felt nothing. She was useless and she couldn't understand it.

Pain, she was in so much pain.

"…Chuck….no…" she gasped out and winced.

Her eyes caught motion in the tall grass past Chuck and her eyes lazily rolled around, taking in the blurrier forms of more armed and dangerous Orcs that emerged from the tall grass. There were ten orcs beside the three surrounding Chuck and they were mounted on just as equally terrifying and hideous Wargs. Mallory looked back at her friend. He was unhanded and dropped harshly onto his rump, but thankfully his life saved. She heaved in the air around her at a fast pace, desperate to try to move, to free herself of this weird inability to move and to grab her friend and run. She tried wiggling her fingers but she couldn't tell if she was making any progress.

She had to suppress the sheer amount of panic that was running through her. Death was facing her and she could do nothing. Was this the end? She was sobbing now as tears welled into her eyes and spilt over her cheeks, pooling at the base of her neck. The soft breeze that flew over her face left the scent of wet dog and hay.

A few orcs stomped over to her prone body, the red eyed one holding a bloody mace that she hadn't seen him carrying before. Freaking out, her eyes sluggishly moved over to Chuck's form, searching it it for any wounds or blood. He was being tied up and gagged. He looked over at her, fear evident in his wide eyes and he shouted something but was quickly silenced with a hard slap to the face that send him reeling to the side. Mallory grieved even more. He wasn't injured as far as she could tell, but why…? Then she realized the blood wasn't his.

Her attention was on the bloody mace again and her eyes widened.

Another stomping of feet and the sound of another voice and then the red eyed orc was replaced with another. This one bigger and more muscled than all the others. It was like a giant. It's features unlike any she had seen on the others.

It was pale as its form stood over her, blocking the moon and sending her in shadows. It's very clear blue eyes boring into her muddied green ones. The pale one was frightening but they all were. Except this one in particular exuded a blinding aura of fear, like a black hole that sucked in everything. It could kill her without much effort, that she knew. It was a power she'd never felt nor had imagined any creature possessed and now she was looking at it.

The pale one that seemed to be the leader of the group reached down and with his large hand grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pulled her up effortlessly. By now the world around her was blurry, and her eyes couldn't focus. She choked and blood spurted out from her mouth onto the orc's chest. She had only coughed.

A blade was suddenly pressed under her chin and she realized it was the thing's hand. She tried averting her heavy eyes away but they were stuck looking at the creature's very blue ones. The realization striking. It wasn't human. _Duh, Mallory_.

It was an orc. Now the puzzle was all being pieced together. _These were orcs!_ Her numbed mind supplied. " _Then this orc is…._ "

Her eyes grew a little bigger as she put a name to the creature holding her. She was now trembling in the pale orc's grasp as it spoke to her.

" **LAT AYH WHAAV KULKNEJ WERE AVO DRUTIMER? IJ GRU? UL MUBULLAT GOTH LIWO AVAKE KURRAUZ WHAAV IUK HIUK. THRAK AVHE FAAV NI, AVHEAUSAN AYH BOAVH AVO BE BROUGHAV KURRAUZ ALIVE."**

"I-I don't know… what you said" she choked. It sneered at her answer, and spoke again but not to her. Like all their movements she was harshly pulled on again, the blade pressing into her neck. Tears were falling down her face, the orcs watching as a grin formed on his ugly face.

"Don't hurt hi-"

Without so much as a thought the orc hoisted her over its shoulder, Mallory's side exploding in pain. She yelled at the orc but it growled and suddenly pressed his fingers into her side, squeezing until the pain was so immense that she passed out.

The Pale Orc growled in annoyance at the bleeding and broken woman he was holding. With a shout to his followers, they brought the shouting and struggling Chuck with them, and he hauled the girl up onto his warg.

The dark lord would be whole once again.


End file.
